Willow's Return to Sunnydale
by warriorbard
Summary: Giles feels that it's time for him and Willow to return to Sunnydale. Will her friends welcome her with open arms or will they turn their backs on her forever? Will she fall in love again or remain alone forever? This is my first Buffy fic so please be g


7

Willow's Return to Sunnydale

Willow's life had changed drastically since she had met Tara. Tara had become her everything. Willow had never felt this way about anyone, much less a girl. Not even Oz made her feel this way. When she was with Tara, it seemed as if the world just melted away and they were the only two left in it. When she was apart from Tara, it seemed as if her soul would cry out in need of its mate. Their brief separation had been hell for Willow. There were many nights when she would cry herself to sleep. There were days when she wondered if she would ever get through it, but she did. Eventually everything worked out and she and Tara were back together. Willow had almost forgotten how good it felt to have Tara's arms around her again. Things couldn't have been any better for Willow. But all that was about to change.

For the past few months the Scoobies had been trying to fight a group who called themselves "The Trio." "The Trio" consisted of three nerds named Warren, Jonathan and Andrew. Warren was the leader, while Jonathan and Andrew just seemed to follow along. Jonathan and Andrew weren't really the bad guys they claimed to be. They just liked to have a little fun. Warren on the other hand turned out to be a murderer who didn't care about anything or anyone. Buffy had interrupted Warren's perfect plans many times. Finally Warren decided that he had had enough. He went to Buffy's house to tell her that he couldn't just let her get away with sabotaging his plans. He brandished a gun and began shooting. He shot Buffy in the chest. As he ran from the house, his finger hit the trigger. The stray bullet found its way to Willow and Tara's room on the second floor of the Summers' home. Tara had been hit in the chest. She was killed instantly. Willow fell to the floor, devastated. She couldn't believe that her lover had just been murdered. Instantly her eyes turned to black orbs. She cried out to Osiris to bring Tara back. But Osiris denied her request saying that Tara had died by human hand not magic. Willow, of course, didn't take the news very well and soon became the one thing she despised, evil.

She made her way to the Magic Box and sucked up all the dark magic she could. Her mission now was to take revenge on her lover's death. She set out to kill Warren and his groupies. She quickly found Warren, tied him to a tree, skinned him alive and burned him until there was nothing left only by the power of magic. Her friends were horrified when they saw what she had done. This couldn't be their Willow? Willow wouldn't kill anyone. The magic had a firm grip on her and it wasn't about to let her go. Willow was hell-bent on destroying the world to save everyone from their pain and suffering in life.

Giles had tried to stop Willow but she quickly brought him to his knees. Before leaving England, Giles had a little help from the coven. They powered him up with pure magic, the good magic. Willow had taken some of that magic from Giles. Instantly she felt such a rush of energy. Now it seemed like nothing could stop her but someone did. That someone was Xander. Xander had been Willow's best friend since kindergarten. He reminded her of the person she was before the magic had trapped her. He told her over and over again that he loved her. The magic that Willow took from Giles did exactly what he hoped it would. It tapped into the last spark of humanity that Willow had left, therefore allowing Xander to save Willow and the entire world. Finally being able to grieve over Tara's death, Willow sank to her knees in despair. Xander held her close as she released her emotions. To get Willow the help she needed, Giles took Willow back to England, to the coven that had given him the power to defeat evil Willow. There she learned to control her magic, not letting the black magic take control again.

Willow sat with her back to a tree; her legs tucked close to her chest. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'It's so peaceful here,' she thought, looking out onto the vast countryside. The recent rain had turned the ground a luscious color of green. She sat there thinking about all she had done and been through. She closed her eyes and began to think of Tara. A smile slowly made its way to her face as she remembered their time together. Tears slowly formed in her eyes and quickly ran down her cheeks. Behind her she heard footsteps. She wasn't afraid. She knew the footsteps all too well. They belonged to Giles. "Willow?" called Giles behind her. "Hi Giles," replied Willow still with her eyes closed. Giles noticed Willow's tear stained face. "Willow, are you alright?" asked Giles. "Yeah, just thinking about someone is all," replied Willow. "Tara?" asked Giles. Willow took in another breath and slowly let it out. "Yeah, just remembering her smile and the color of her eyes. For awhile I think I forgot what she really looked like," said Willow. She turned towards Giles. "Giles, how could I have done what I did? How could I have become someone I hate? How could I betray her like that?" asked Willow. Giles had no words to say. Willow turned from Giles and stared out onto the open field. She continued. "I feel her all around me. Everything around me reminds me of her. From the birds that soar in the air to even the grass that grows on the fields. I just can't stop thinking about her." "Willow, that person you became wasn't you. The magic was controlling you. You had no control over anything," said Giles. "But Giles, it was me. I did all those things. I hurt you and my friends. I almost destroyed the entire world. If not for Xander no one would be alive today. I owe him my life. They owe me nothing. How could anyone forgive me? I have done such horrible things," said Willow as the tears flowed from her eyes. Giles wrapped his arms around Willow and held her tight, letting her cry into his chest. "I think it's time," replied Giles. "Time for what?" asked Willow looking up at Giles. "I think it's time we returned home." "But Giles I don't think I'm ready," replied Willow. "Of course you are. You have done extremely well here. The coven agrees with me. If they didn't think you were ready, I wouldn't be out here now," replied Giles. Willow released her hold on Giles. She turned from him. "What if they haven't forgiven me? What if they hate me? I don't think I'll be welcome," replied Giles. "How will you know unless you go?" asked Giles. Millions of emotions ran through Willow. Giles was right. She had to find out for herself. She shook her head in agreement. "Alright, I'm ready. But promise me one thing," replied Willow. "Sure, anything." "If things get to hard at home, if I turn back into big bad Willow, you will bring me back here?" asked Willow. "I promise. I will bring you back," said Giles. Willow hugged Giles and headed back to the coven. Giles stood there for a moment looking out onto the countryside. He hoped things would be okay when they arrived back in Sunnydale. Giles slowly walked back to the coven. He had a phone call to make.

That night Willow sat on her windowsill looking up into the night sky. She wondered if her friends would want her back. Fears and doubts began to manifest themselves into her mind. She grew more and more anxious as the night went on. She climbed off her windowsill and walked to her door. She quietly opened it and tried silently to walk down the large hallway. She stopped in front of a door. She quietly opened it. There in the room slept one of the many friends she had made since being in the coven. She slowly walked inside being very careful not to step on the loose floorboards. She walked up to her friend and quietly called her name. "Megan." Megan stirred a bit but did not wake up. Willow tried again. This time a little louder. "Megan." Megan slowly woke up. "Willow? What's wrong? It's late," said Megan. "I know. I'm sorry, but I didn't know who else to go to," said Willow. "What is it? What's wrong?" asked Megan. "I don't want to leave tomorrow." Willow's eyes began to fill up with tears. "I want to stay here. If I leave, then I feel as if I'm leaving her behind." "Who? Tara?" "Yeah. I don't want to leave her behind," replied Willow. "But Willow, you're not leaving her behind. She'll always be with you here, in your heart," said Megan touching Willow's chest where her heart is. "She's never left you Willow and you'll never leave her. You will carry her forever inside your heart. So no matter where you go or what you do, she'll always be right beside you," said Megan. Megan was right. Tara would always be inside Willow. Somehow realizing this made leaving easier for Willow. "Thanks Megan. You're a dear friend. What am I gonna do without you?" asked Willow. "I don't know," said Megan smiling. "I think I'll go back to my room now. Have to get up early tomorrow. Thanks again Megan," said Willow. "Anytime," said Megan. "Goodnight." "Goodnight," replied Megan. Willow walked from Megan's room back to her room. Willow climbed into her bed and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Giles sat by the phone wondering if he should make the phone call or not. He wrestled with this thought for awhile. He picked up the phone, started to dial Buffy's number but he just couldn't. He placed the phone back on the receiver and climbed into bed. He laid there for a moment until sleep finally came upon him.

The next morning Willow awoke early and began to pack her things. She was a little anxious about returning home, but she knew she had to get it over with. Either her friends would welcome her or they wouldn't. She had to face her friends one day. As she was packing, there was a knock on her door. "Come in," said Willow. The door opened and there stood three girls. "Hey Willow we just wanted to say goodbye and that we'll miss you," said Graham. "Thank you. You guys have been great friends. I don't think I could have gotten through it without you," said Willow. "We want to give you something. Syd came up with the idea and I picked it out," said Megan. Syd handed Willow a box with a blue ribbon on it. Willow carefully took off the bow. She opened the box. Inside the box was a locket. She gently pulled the locket from the box and opened it. There was a picture of Tara on one side of the locket and on the other there was a picture of the three girls standing in front of her. Tears began to form in Willow's eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank you," replied Willow. She gave each of them a hug. "I will never forget you guys." "We'll always be here for you Willow. If your friends don't welcome you, we always will," said Syd. Willow nodded, fighting back the tears. Giles knocked on the open door. "Hello girls. Mrs. Cook would like to see you all in the study," replied Giles. "Yes sir Mr. Giles. Willow, have a safe trip. We love you," said Graham. "Some of us more than others," replied Syd referring to Graham's little crush on Willow. Graham blushed and turned her head. She hit Syd in the arm. "Oww! Come on it was just a joke," said Syd as her and Graham walked out of the room. Megan looked distraught. Willow gently touched Megan's shoulder. She whispered in Megan's ear, "Just tell her how you feel. She'll come around. Obviously she has no idea what she's missing. You're a great person. She will see that one day. Just never give up." Megan turned around and gave Willow a hug. "Thank you. You will keep in touch won't you?" replied Megan. "Definitely. Don't hesitate to call me anytime you just need to talk," said Willow. "I won't," said Megan. "Well you better go and see what Mrs. Cook needs you for. We don't want to make her mad now do we?" said Willow. Megan gave Willow one last hug and quickly walked out of the room leaving Giles and Willow alone. "That was very nice of them. I wasn't expecting anything. Their friendship was enough," said Willow looking at the opened locket. "Yes. It was nice of them. They will always be your friends. They understand where you've been and what you've done. Many have been in your shoes. They've been where you've been. They know what you're going through," said Giles. "Are you trying to make me stay? Cause this speech really isn't working," said Willow. "Sorry." "That's okay. I'll always have friends here. I know that. It just makes it harder to leave. I don't want to leave Giles," replied Willow, tears streaming down her cheeks. Giles walked up to Willow and hugged her close. "Everything will be fine," replied Giles. Willow shook her head in agreement. "Come on. The taxi's waiting," said Giles. Willow hooked the locket around her neck. She left the empty box on the bed and grabbed her suitcase. She followed Giles down the stairs, through the front door and into the waiting taxi.


End file.
